The Seductive Revenge
by mistyfur
Summary: Episode addition to Tempus Fugitive: Lois finds out that Clark is Superman and decides to make him pay.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Lois and Clark do not belong to me but it sure would be fun if they did! ;)

Laughter echoed and the murmurs of conversations vibrated the newsroom. It was Perry's birthday and everyone was celebrating the milestone.

"You got him checked suspenders again, didn't you?" Clark asked, with a grin.

Lois turned to him in surprise, "How did you know that, Clark?"

"That's what you got him last year."

"No seriously- "Lois started to say, when she saw Perry making his way towards them.

"Happy Birthday, Perry!" Lois exclaimed, holding out the gift-wrapped box.

"Thank you, Lois." Perry replied, as he took the gift and gently shook it. "Let me see…checkered suspenders!"

"Umm, why do you say that, Perry?" Lois asked, blushing slightly.

"Lois, I didn't get to be Editor of a great paper by not knowing everything that goes on in my Newsroom." Perry replied with a grin. "I could always use more suspenders but maybe next year one with the King on it."

"Sure thing, Perry," Lois said, as she walked away from him.

Clark quickly followed her, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Not one word, Kent," Lois muttered.

"You could jot down what you get him, so that you don't repeat it next year." Clark suggested, with a small chuckle.

"Of course, you always have a suggestion for everything, don't you, Clark?" Lois snapped. "Well, what did you get him? An Elvis tie?"

Silence.

"Clark?"

She turned to find him focused on something else but he stood staring blankly at her.

"Clark!" Lois said, in an exasperated voice. "At least try to pretend that you're paying attention to me."

"Lois, I'll be right back." Clark replied quickly, as he rushed away from her.

"Where are you going, Clark?"

"I-I forgot to pick up Perry's birthday card and you can't give a gift without one. I'll be back in a few minutes." Clark called out, racing towards the elevator.

Lois watched his mad dash out of the newsroom. Same old Clark… always running taking off in the middle of a conversation. She had hoped that after their first date, things would have changed but…

"Jimmy, did you pick up a card- never mind. I found it," Lois called out, noticing the slim blue envelope tucked into the pocket of her bag.

She pulled it free and turned it over. The envelope slipped to the floor and she quickly picked it up. "Oh, my god," Lois whispered, shocked.

_It couldn't be but the truth was there for her to see, written her own hand writing- **Clark is Superman.**_

It certainly explained everything… the disappearing acts, Superman and Clark never appearing together and all the hot scoops…

Clark was Superman… Clark, her partner, Mr. Mild Mannered Reporter was Superman!

Shock turned quickly to fury. He had lied to her right from the beginning! How could he have done that? She had told him about her crush on Superman and all that time he had said nothing … Oh, he was a dead man when she got her hands on him. Why didn't he say anything, especially after they started dating each other?

Lois paced angrily, going over every conversation, every detail of times spent with both Clark and Superman. _Why didn't he tell me?_

"Well, Mr. Kent, it's pay back time," Lois whispered, her eyes glittering evilly and a wicked smile. "Let's see how long you can keep up the pretense of who you are."

"Jimmy, can you let Clark know that I'm done for the day." Lois asked, casually. "Oh, and if he happens to see Superman, can he let Superman know that I need to speak with him as soon as possible."

"Sure, no problem, Lois," Jimmy replied. "Got a hot lead?"

"Maybe," Lois replied slyly. _You have no idea, Jimmy, how hot!_

Clark flew back to the Daily Planet, after stopping a deadly highway pile up collision.

Lois is going to flip. Clark thought as he spun back into his suit. He had walked out on her six times in the last four days and he could feel her glare from under the suit. Maybe I should grab some flowers.

"Hey, CK!" Jimmy called out. "Lois's left for the day."

Clark cringed slightly; this was definitely not a good sign.

"Did she say anything else?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, something about needing to speak with Superman," Jimmy replied. "Must be a really hot lead if she needs Superman's help and she seemed really eager to speak with him."

"Jimmy, I'll contact Superman." Clark said, over his shoulder as he walked rapidly away.

_Bbrring… bbrring…bbrring_

"Lois Lane's desk."

"Hi Jimmy, it's me. Has Clark got back yet?"

"Are you psychic?" Jimmy asked, surprised. "He just got in and left to find Superman for you."

"Perfect, thanks Jimmy," Lois said with a chuckle. "Bye!"

"Bye, Lois," Jimmy echoed, shaking his head as he hung up the phone.

Lois glanced around her apartment. Everything had been set up just right for what was going to happen.

She had lit a dozen scented candles and the delicate scent of jasmine filled the room. The glow of the candlelight added a romantic aura but it was the seductive sounds of a sax playing that filled the apartment with an erotic vibe.

A sudden burst of air rushed into the room, causing the candles to flicker. Lois closed her eyes briefly, a small smile trailed across her face. _Show time!_

She spun around with a surprised gasp.

He stood just inside of her apartment beside the window, arms crossed.

"Oh Superman. I didn't think that you would have come so quickly. If I had known, I would have been dressed more; well I wouldn't be wearing my nightgown." Lois babbled, allowing one of the thin straps to slide slowly off her shoulder.

Clark stood in front of her, stunned at how beautiful she looked. The nightgown clung to her curves; the delicate lace trim outlined the generous curve of her breasts. He silently groaned as one of the thin straps started to fall away. Snap out of it, Clark! Think Superman. Clark took a deep breath and concentrated on the reason he was there. The hot lead, not Lois's delectable body.

Lois watched as Clark's eyes focused on her exposed flesh. His dark eyes filled with an intense hunger before he was able mask his desire for her.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I didn't realize that you would-," Superman said, flushing. "Clark said that you needed to speak with me. Something about a story."

_He told you, did he?_

"I found out something that's bigger than Luthor and Intergang," Lois said in a breathy tone. She wrapped her arms around her waist and shivered slight.

"I would have told Clark about it but he rushed off again," Lois continued with a small pout.

Clark tried to focus on what Lois was saying but the sight of her full lips, sent his thoughts musing over more desirable fantasies. "I'm sure Clark had an important reason for leaving, Lois."

"I suppose," Lois murmured with a deep sigh, as she trailed her fingers distractedly over her body.

Under lowered lids, Lois saw his gaze follow the path that she was tracing randomly. Her breathing deepened as she saw his reaction to her seduction. _Those tights don't leave a lot to the imagination._

Clark was struggling to hold onto his waning control. Watching her slowly caress her body was slow torture. He could picture his hands and lips following the path that she was mapping. It would only be a matter of slipping down the other strap and her body would be fully exposed to his gaze.

Lois turned from him and started to walk away when she tripped. Before she could hit the floor, she was held securely within his embrace. Immediately she was surrounded by the scent of his cologne and his natural scent. She silently berated herself for not noticing the similarities before.

"Thank you, Superman," Lois purred, turning towards him. Her breath brushed teasingly over his lips. She felt the small shudder that he tried to suppress.

"Lois, I can't. What about Clark?" Superman said, moving away from her. "I need to-"

"You wouldn't run out in the middle of a conversation with me, would you Superman?" Lois asked her eyes filling with tears. She looked towards the floor.

He stepped towards her and gently raised her face. Looking deeply into her eyes, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. Lois closed her eyes, as she was taking back to the first time he had done that.

"Not if I could help it, Lois," Clark vowed, wrapping his arms around her and slowly lowering his lips towards her.

He lightly brushed his lips against hers, in a soft kiss.

Lois gasped as she felt the gentle kiss consume her. Kissing Superman had always felt amazing but now knowing that he was Clark, the kiss completely devastated her defenses. She became lost in the spell that he wove over her. Lois pressed closer and all thoughts of revenge faded from her. Her eyes drifted shut as she became lost within his embrace.

She moaned softly, as his hands tenderly began to explore her body. Each soft touch was electrifying, sending shivers of longing through out her body.

Clark pressed passionate kisses along her cheek, and traveled down her neck before capturing her tender flesh and marking her as his. He felt her growing desire as she writhed within his embrace with each heated kiss and caress that he pressed onto her body.

"Oh, Clark…"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: See Part 1

* * *

Clark stopped and stared at her. "What did you say, Lois?"

Lois slowly opened her eyes and stared deeply into his shocked gaze.

"I said," Lois murmured, pressing kisses along his jaw and until she reached his lips. She exhaled light, letting her breath caress his lips. 'Oh, Clark.'"

Clark quickly released her and backed away, a look of panic across his features, "Lois, I'm-"

Lois watched as Clark flushed under her gaze and tried to stammer a response.

"You're what? A liar?" Lois asked with a small growl, as she stalked him across the room. "You've been lying to me for the last two years. Let me tell you something, Clark. I thought our relationship was based on honesty and trust. Instead, I find out that you're Superman and you've never told me. At least, I didn't have to find this out from someone else. "

"Lois, I never meant to keep this from you. I've always hoped that someday, I could be completely honest and share this part with you. I wanted to be sure that it was Clark that you wanted, not Superman," Clark said, his voice soft and his eyes filled with regret.

"Clark, you are Superman."

"No, Lois. Superman is what I can do." He replied, softly.

"Whenever you see me laugh or get frustrated over things or whenever I kiss you, that's the real me. Clark Kent, a small time boy from Kansas. Not a two dimension super hero that sweeps in and saves the day before flying off into the sunset," Clark replied, silently begging for her understanding.

Lois stared at her best friend, her fantasy, and hopefully her future lover. He was a man that would always stand by her side, who had saved her life countless times and who could create a fire within her with a just single touch or kiss.

"I can understand, if you won't be able to forgive me, Lois, and I'm willing to leave Metropolis forever, if that's what you want." Clark offered.

Silence…

_Lois hadn't forgiven him for deceiving her._ Clark thought in despair.

"Good-bye, Lois." Clark said, his heart aching as he walked away from the only person he would ever truly love.

_Goodbye? What? _

"Clark, don't go." Lois called out, as she rushed towards him. She turned him to face her and wrapped her arms around him. "Do you think that I'm galaticially stupid?"

"Lois?" Clark asked confused.

"Clark, I love you. Don't get me wrong, I'm really hurt and upset that you didn't tell me the truth, especially after we started dating," Lois murmured, lightly stroking his face, " and boy, are you going to have to make it up to me for at least the next few years. But I'd be a fool to let go of the only man on this planet, who has loved me for who I truly am. Regardless of my faults and regardless of how much I've hurt him over the last two years."

"I do love you, Lois, and I always will," Clark vowed, capturing her lips for a deep kiss.

His tongue circled her plump rosy lips teasing them until they parted under his silent plea. His tongue sought hers, entrapping her in a web of desire.

Lois pressed closer and ran her fingers through Clark's hair. She moaned as his lips traveled from hers and ignited a fiery path down her neck. She gasped as he tenderly caught her flesh and marked her as his, a throbbing ache started to spread throughout her. "Clark…Please."

"What do you want, Lois," he whispered against her flesh, teasing her with his breath.

"More," Lois begged, trying to kiss him again. "Please touch me, Clark."

"I am touching you, Lois." Clark replied, nuzzling against her neck and breathing deeply her unique scent.

His lips wrecked havoc on her senses. Each kiss, each nibble on her flesh fanned the growing ache within her.

"Clark, " Lois moaned, in protest. "Please."

"Show me," Clark tempted her as he caressed her back, paying her back for her early deception. "Show me where you need _my _touch, Lois."

Lois reached behind her and caught one of his hands in hers. She shuddered as he slowly teased her flesh. She collapsed against him with a soft groan, her knees grew weak from his loving caress.

Lois arched into his caress and clung to his broad chest, breathing heavily. Her hands gripped strong, muscular planes of his chest. She tugged impatiently at his suit, trying to feel his warm flesh.

She arched as he lowered his mouth and blew softly onto her swollen flesh. He teasingly nipped her before engulfing her into the damp inferno of his mouth.

Lois whimpered as Clark slid his hand down her chest, to grasp her hips and pull her flush against him. Her knees buckled as arousal swept over her and a constant throbbing invaded her senses. Her hands roamed over his body feverously, desperate to feel all of him.

"Lois, what did you have planned for tonight?" Clark asked, mischievously.

"Wh-?"

_He wants to talk now? _

" The faster you answer the question, Lois, the quicker I can get back to loving you," Clark replied with a grin, as he shifted his hips against hers.

"Clark, please…" Lois pleaded, wither restlessly against him.

Clark groaned as the erotic scent of her perfume began to fill the air. He slid a thigh between hers and panted slightly as her heat penetrated his suit. He guided her hips along his thigh; each movement increasing their desire.

Lois rocked against him, trying to quench the hunger within her. She trembled within his embrace, panting as she neared her climax.

" What were you going to do, Lois? Tell me, "Clark commanded, in a husky voice. He held her still against his firm body.

"I was going to – oh," Lois gasped, as Clark rocked her against him with each word she uttered.

"Yes," Clark murmured, kissing her shoulder.

Lois blushed. " I was going to seduce you and leave you…" Lois bit her lip, as the ache became unbearable.

"Leave me…" Clark pulled back slightly to look down at her passion filled eyes.

"Unsatisfied," Lois whispered.

"Do you still want to go through with your plan?" Clark teased, as he nibbled on her ear lobe. "I could stop what I'm doing and we can forget this ever happened."

"Don't you dare, flyboy!" Lois retorted, glaring into his laughing eyes.

Clark chuckled, "Flyboy?"

"It's a step up from farmerboy," Lois replied, "I've kept my part of the bargain but you –"

"Is this better?" Clark asked, resuming his caress.

Lois moaned passionately, "Clark, please…the bed."

" I'm going to make you shatter in my arms at least once before I lay you down on your bed and start all over again." Clark replied.

"Clark…"

Clark met her passion filled gaze as he slowly stroked his hand over her trembling stomach. He felt Lois tense under his light touch. With a murmur of consent, she leaned further into him and her hand covered his, as she guided him to where she craved his touch. He paused at her small gasp as he cupped her.

Lois bit her lip as the heat of Clark's hand penetrated through the thin material of her nightgown. She writhed restlessly against his hand in a silent plea for more.

Clark reclaimed her lips and slowly raised the nightgown to expose her to the cool night air. Lois's sharp gasps and moans filled the air, as she wriggled against his touch.

He hungrily covered Lois mouth, his tongue trusted and laying claim to his mate. He felt the spasms his actions caused.

Lois was on fire as she fell further and further under the spell that Clark was seductively weaving. Her arms wrapped around him and she desperately felt for an opening to his suit. A moan filled with delight escaped her as she found the zipper at the back and slowly slid it down. Quickly she began to explore the flesh that was now hers to discover.

Clark stiffened as he felt Lois's touch on his heated skin. He groaned as she stroked the flesh and resumed his deep strokes. Lois undulated against him as he pushed her further towards her climax.

Lois breathed heavily as Clark's touch pushed her over the edge into. She cried out as her body was engulfed in a fiery explosion. She collapsed against him, shuddering from the intensity of the moment.

"Lois," Clark whispered, "I love you."

He swept her into his arms and floated them into the bedroom. He laid her in the middle of the spread and spun out his suit, and stood before her.

"Clark!" Lois sputtered, "I wanted to-"

"I won't last if I let you do that. Next time," he promised, lowering to cover her body.

"Who's says there's going to be a next time, Kent." Lois moaned, as she cradled him and arched sensually under him.

Clark looked down at her and smiled. She lay under him with her lips rosy and swollen from their heated kisses. Her eyes were filled with love and yearning for him. And yet she still managed to take him by surprise.

"How about this reason," Clark asked, as he tenderly cupped her face and captured her lips, in a petal soft kiss.

Lois returned his kiss and pushed against his shoulders. She gasped as he levitated and reversed their positions. Lois sat up and slid her body sensually over his to straddle his thighs, lightly caressing his golden chest.

The most powerful man in the world lay under her, trembling from her gentle touch. Lovingly, their hands entwined, as Clark tenderly joined them together.

Lois cried out, as tears filled her eyes and the feeling of completeness and joy overwhelmed her.

"I've dreamed about being like this with you for the longest," Clark whispered, brushing her hair away from her face.

"How does reality compare to your dreams?" Lois asked breathlessly, reaching up to caress his face.

"You've blew away all those unfulfilled dreams the moment you kissed me tonight." Clark replied, kissing her .

"Let's create more dreams, together, "Lois whispered, arching against him, needing to fulfill the ache within her.

* * *

Afterwards, they lay with their arms tightly wrapped around each other, not wanting to let go after finally finding each other. The sound of their slowing breathing, the only thing heard in the now silent room.

"Wow, " Lois exclaimed in awe, her voice breathless. "That was super."

"LOIS!"

"What?" She teased as she giggled.

The sound of their laughter filled the room as she was tickled unmercifully by her very own super hero, Clark Kent.

The End

* * *

Let me know what you think, please. 


End file.
